Fade
by x Hymn of the Fayth x
Summary: The two who possess wings. One the color of black, the other, white... but, what if there was yet another, who is yet to be discovered? Please, please read and review! Thanks!


F a d e

_**B y - R e s u r r e c t**_

- - -

**_D i s c l a i m e r: _**I do not own DN Angel. Yukiru Sugisaki owns all characters, except for an OC you'll meet, who was created by me.

**_I n f o: _**This is my second fan fiction… I think that my first, which was a Full Metal Alchemist story, was a disaster. But, it's still there, so you're free to read it if you wish… I may start adding chapters, if requested by a certain number of people.

**_O t h e r: _**Dark – **Insert words here.**

Daisuke – **_Insert words here._**

Thoughts – _Insert words here. _Ps- The Dark and Daisuke ones are for when they're talking, mind-to-mind, just to make sure no one gets confused.

_**C h a p t e r 1 – A N e w S t u d e n t, P a r t 1 **_

- - -

**Daisuke, you're going to be late again. **

**_I know, I know, Dark! _**Daisuke answered hastily, grabbing his schoolbag and hopping out the door, attempting to put his shoes on and finish his breakfast (which was a plain piece of toast) at the same time.

**Hey, not my fault if you're late, **Daisuke's other identity answered with amusement. **I don't think even I could eat a piece of toast and put shoes on at the same time. **

"Bye, Dai! See you after school!" Daisuke's mother called after him as he ran as fast as his legs could go.

Daisuke Niwa was an ordinary fourteen-year-old boy, with an ordinary fourteen-year-old life. Or at least, that's what everyone thought. Almost nightly, Daisuke transformed into the infamous Phantom Thief Dark, who was adored by girls, and envied and pursued by men. For example, the police force he out-witted and made fools of frequently.

But nonetheless, Daisuke's life is anything but ordinary. Some would even say that they would "kill for a life like that", but they don't know the half of it…

- - -

Daisuke burst into the classroom. "I…. made it!" he panted, rested on the doorframe. "Hi, Niwa," said Riku, walking up to him. Her expression grew to a concerned one.

"You really need to wake up earlier, Niwa. You can hardly concentrate during class these days," she advised.

- - -

"-And did you hear about last night, Risa? Dark made another daring escape!"

"Yes! It was on TV, how could I miss seeing Mr. Dark?" Risa answered her friend in a matter-of-factly way.

Risa and Riku Harada were twin sisters, but complete opposites. Riku, the elder and more mature of the two, liked sports. She despised anything she considered too "girly."

Risa, well… liked dresses, stuffed animals… but most of all, the Phantom Thief Dark, whom she had been obsessing over since she had first seen him on TV. Riku, on the other hand... thinks of Dark as a pervert.

"All right, everyone, please sit in your seats… we'll begin today's lesson…" said the teacher, assuming his spot at the front of the class room, "I'll begin from where we left off yesterday… Mr. Saehara, can you cease flirting with Miss Yukina and evaluate this first problem?"

A few snickered as Saehara went up to the board, his face red, and began to solve the math problem.

The classroom doors burst open. A girl stood there, panting heavily. "S-sorry that I'm late!" she rasped.

The teacher pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, and you are…?"

She walked over to the teacher, handing him a note. "I just moved here. The principle asked me to give you this note."

The teacher took a few moments to read the piece of paper, and then nodded to her. "Please take your seat, and we'll resume our lesson." She nodded, her face changing red slightly from embarrassment, and took the seat behind Risa.

"Saehara, forty-two times five is not two-hundred and five. Please take your seat. Miss Seiji, what is the answer?"

"Two-hundred and ten, Sir."

Daisuke turned and looked at the new student for a moment. Her hair was silver in color, except for her bangs, which were black. Her hair went to her knees. The silver color of her hair stopped at about her waist, fading into its black color again.

…_How strange,_ Daisuke thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you like it, so far. Short, I know, but I just wanted to see what people thought. I'll update soon. 'Till then, bye!


End file.
